The present invention relates to a control system for electrochromic mirrors for use, for example, in automobiles and more particularly to a control system for an inside electrochromic (IEC) mirror and one or more outside electrochromic (OEC) mirrors, which are controlled by a glare signal generated within the vehicle.
Various electrochromic mirror and electrochromic window systems (hereinafter “electrochromic elements”) are generally known in the art. Such systems normally include a plurality of electrochromic elements. For example, in automotive applications, electrochromic elements are known to be used for both the rearview mirror and one or more sideview mirrors as well as in window applications for sun load control. It is known that the reflectance of electrochromic elements used as mirrors (or transmittance in the case of electrochromic elements used for window applications) is a function of the voltage applied to the electrochromic element, for example, as generally described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,108, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Because of this characteristic, such electrochromic elements are known to be used in systems which automatically control glare from external light sources in various automotive and other applications. In automotive applications, the 12-volt vehicle battery is used as the electrical power source for the electrochromic elements. The electrochromic elements generally operate at a nominal voltage of about 1.2 volts. Since the actual electrochromic element voltages are relatively low compared to the supply voltage, it is known to use a single drive circuit for multiple electrochromic elements. In such applications, the electrochromic elements for the inside and outside mirrors are known to be connected either in series, parallel, or series parallel and driven from a single drive circuit.
In order to prevent damage to the electrochromic elements as well as control their reflectance, the voltage across each electrochromic element must be rather precisely controlled. However, it is known that the resistance of the electrochromic elements may vary as a function of temperature. Thus, in applications with the electrochromic elements being used both inside and outside the vehicle, the temperature difference between the inside and outside electrochromic elements can be relatively significant which can make relatively precise control of the electrochromic elements difficult.
There are other factors which make relatively precise control of the electrochromic elements difficult. For example, in known systems, a glare signal, typically generated within the vehicle, is transmitted by hardwiring to the OEC elements used for the sideview mirrors. The glare signal is used to control the reflectance of the electrochromic elements used for the sideview mirrors. As mentioned above, the OEC elements are normally connected in either series, series parallel, or in parallel with the IEC element used for the rearview mirror assemblies often requiring the voltage to the OEC elements to be scaled or offset. It is known that electrochromic elements typically require a low voltage drive, typically 1.2-1.4 volts to achieve minimum reflectance. As such, a drive voltage accuracy of 0.1 volts or better is required to maintain adequate glare control. Unfortunately, the ground system in an automotive environment can have differences in ground potential exceeding 2.0 volts under some conditions, which can drastically affect the operation of the electrochromic elements. In order to resolve this problem in known automotive applications OEC elements, relatively heavy gauge conductors are typically routed to each of the OEC elements transmission of the glare signal, which increase the cost and weight of installing such a system in an automobile.
There are other problems associated with the relatively accurate control of OEC elements. In particular, OEC elements can be classified according to three major types: flat, convex, and aspheric. The effective magnification or reflectance levels differ for each of the different curvature types. For example, flat mirrors are known to have the highest effective reflectance or magnification (i.e., 1 to 1) while the aspheric and convex mirrors provide relatively lower reflectance (i.e., 1 to 3 and 1 to 4, respectively) depending upon the degree of curvature. The different reflectance or magnification levels of the different OEC element types typically require different drive voltages, thus adding to the complexity of relatively accurate control of the OEC elements. Moreover, OEC elements come in a relatively large array of shapes and sizes which may require different drive voltages to compensate for voltage drops in the various coatings, solution, chemicals, and chemistry, for example, on the larger mirrors.
In order to provide the driver with acceptable glare levels from the IEC mirrors as well as the OEC mirrors, for example, during night driving, the drive voltages to each of the mirrors must be appropriately scaled. Since the IEC and the OEC elements do not share a common thermal environment, it has been relatively difficult if not impossible to correct for temperature-related performance changes in the OEC elements from the inside.